Clarke Griffin (Roman)
Clarke Griffin ist ein Hauptcharakter der Romanreihe Die 100 von Kass Morgan. Für den Charakter Clarke Griffin in der Serie siehe hier. Sie ist eine der 100 Delinquenten die auf die Erde geschickt werden um zu sehen ob diese wieder bewohnbar ist. Mit ihr sind auch Wells, ihr Ex Freund und Thalia ihre beste Freundin. Auf der Erde macht Clarke kein Geheimnis um ihre Wut auf Wells kämpft jedoch mit noch größeren Problemen. Thalia ihre beste Freunde wurde bei der Landung schwer verletzt und benötigt dringend Medizinische Versorgung. Sie und der geheimnisvolle Bellamy kommen sich auf der Erde näher und verlieben sich in einander. Jedoch stellt die Erde sie auf eine Harte Probe. Vergangenheit Clarke wächst auf der Phönix Station der Kolonie auf, dem reichsten Bereich des Raumschiffes. Sie lebt mit ihren Eltern in einer großen Wohnung die sogar ein eigenes Labor hat. Sie interessiert sich sehr für die Geschichte und Geographie der Erde. Später begann sie eine medizinische Ausbildung. Sie ist mit Wells nicht nur sehr gut befreundet sondern beide sind ein Paar. Clarke erfährt jedoch von Experimenten die ihre Eltern an Kindern durchführen. Sie setzen Kinder Radioaktivität aus und halten die Ergebnisse für Vize Kanzler Rohdos fest. Im Labor liegt auch ein Mädchen, Lilly. Sie wird zu einer sehr guten Freundin von Clarke von der sie fast täglich besucht wird. Clarke liest ihr vor und kümmert sich um das Mädchen. Nach Jahren der Experimenten geht es Lilly immer schlechter. Clarke begeht bei dem Mädchen Sterbehilfe um sie von ihrem Leiden zu befreien. Nicht nur auf der Kolonie sondern auch lange auch der Erde wird sie davon verfolgt. Sie hält es nicht mehr aus und vertraut sich noch auf der Kolonie ihrem Freund Wells an. Dieser spricht jedoch mit seinem Vater darüber der davon nichts wusste. Vize Kanzler Rohdos kommt davon während Mary und David Griffin gefloatet werden und Clarke u.a. wegen dem Mord an Lilly in den Arrest kommt. Ihre Chancen begnadigt zu werden stehen jedoch sehr schlecht. Nicht nur weil sie einen Mord begangen hat sondern weil sie von den Experimenten weiß. Die 100 In The 100. dem ersten Roman landet Clarke mit den anderen Jugendlichen auf der Erde. Bei ihr ist auch Thalia ihre beste Freundin. Für Clarke beginnt ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit nach der Landung. Thalia ist schwer verletzt und braucht Medikamente. Die Versorgungskisten wurden jedoch bei der Landung überall verstreut worden. Gemeinsam mit Bellamy kann sie die Versorgungskiste mit Medizin, die sie von der Ark bekommen haben, finden und Thalia verarzten. Auf der Suche nach der Kiste kommen sich Bellamy und Clarke näher. Jedoch ist die Versorgungskiste einen Tag später verschwunden und Clarke verdächtigt Octavia die Vorräte geklaut zu haben. Da sie, neben Clarke und Thalia, die einzige im Krankenzelt war. Bellamy ist außer sich als Clarke Octavia damit konfrontiert und auch einige der 100 Jugendlichen darauf eingehen. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus das Octavia die Vorräte wirklich gestohlen hat da sie seit dem Waisenhaus eine Medikamentensucht hat. Die anderen Jugendlichen wollen Octavia verbannen, Bellamy will jedoch nicht ohne seine Schwester sein und möchte mit ihr gehen. In der Nach verschwindet Octavia und ein großes Feuer bricht aus. Das Feuer verbrennt alle Vorräte die sie für den kommenden Winter gesammelt haben. Aber auch Thalia kann den Flammen nicht rechtzeitig entkommen. Clarke versucht zwar sie zu retten, Wells hält Clarke jedoch zurück. Clarke und Bellamy machen sich gemeinsam auf den Weg um Octavia zu suchen. Tag 21 Clarke und Bellamy sind immer noch auf der Suche nach Octavia. Nach langer suche Finden Bellamy und Clarke wieder eine Spur die sie zu Octavia führen könnte. Sie landen auch an einem See an dem sie kurz eine Rast machen. Clarke findet am Boden ein Metallstück das von der Kolonie stammen muss. Sie kann darauf das TG. finden das für Trillion Galactic steht, die Firma die die Kolonie gebaut hat. Clarke findet dort am Boden jedoch auch etwas das sie beißt. Ihr wird schwindlig und alles um sie herum beginnt sich zu drehen. Clarke wacht wieder in einer der neuen Hütten der Delinquenten auf. Neben ihr nicht nur Bellamy und Wells sondern ein unbekanntes Mädchen nicht weit von ihr. Dieses ist jedoch angekettet. Wells und Bellamy erklären ihr was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist und wie sie hier her gekommen ist. Clarke wurde von einer Schlange gebissen und Bellamy hat sie den ganzen Weg zurück ins Lager getragen. In der Zwischenzeit hat Wells ein Mädchen von diesen Earthborn gefangen genommen und schon versucht sie zu befragen. '' Wells hat Clarke das Leben gerettet mit einem Gegengift von der Kolonie. Er wusste nicht wie viel er ihr geben muss so gab er ihr die Spritzen. Clarke zeigt sich versöhnlich auch wenn sie Wells entrüstet erklärt das das Gegengift eigentlich für 12 Injektionen gereicht hätte. Mit Bellamy kommt es zum Gespräch über Lilly. Clarke merkt wie sehr darunter noch leidet, was Bellamy nicht entgeht. Sie verschweigt dies Bellamy jedoch. ''Clarke ist auf der Kolonie. Sie steht im Labor ihrer Eltern und geht durch die Reihen der Betten. Überall liegen kranke Kinder. Ein Bett nach dem anderen geht sie durch doch in keinem davon liegt Lilly. Lilly ihre Freundin um die sie sich so herzlich gekümmert hat. Clarke erinnert sich wieder. Lilly ist nicht mehr da. Lilly ist tot und sie hat sie getötet. Clarke wacht wieder in der Hütte auf. Es kommt zu einem Gespräch mit dem Earthborn Mädchen. Sie spricht Clarke auf Lilly an. Sie haben im Fieberschlaf immer wieder von ihr gesprochen und auch mit einem der Jungen über sie gesprochen. Clarke erzählt auch dem Mädchen nicht wer genau Lilly für sie war. Das Mädchen stellt sich ihr als Sahsa vor und Clarke ist ganz fasziniert davon mit jemanden zu sprechen der auf der Erde geboren wurde. Fast friedlich unterhalten sich die Mädchen. Fasziniert ist sie auch von der Kleidung des Mädchens die aus verschiedenem Leder und Fell besteht. Auf der Kolonie gab es Tiere nur in Büchern oder selten in Stofftierform. Sie erfährt von Sasha auch das vor einem Jahr schon einmal ein Schiff vom Himmel kam und die Earthborn diese auch aufgenommen haben. Die Earthborn nahmen diese Menschen friedlich auf und gaben ihnen Medizin, Essen und ein Zuhause. Sie wurden jedoch von ihnen hintergangen. Sasha schweigt jedoch darüber aus was passiert ist. Es erklärt jedoch warum sie die Jugendlichen aggeriffen haben als sie auf die Erde kamen. Clarke beschließt mit Sasha nach draußen zu gehen und mit den anderen zu sprechen. Homecoming Beziehungen Wells Glass Lilly Thalia Bellamy Octavia Graham Mary und Dave Griffin Aussehen Clarke unterscheidet sich nicht im Wesentlichen zur Clarke in der Serie. Kass Morgan, die Autorin der Romane, war sogar sehr Begeistert das Eliza Taylor die Rolle der Clarke Griffin übernehmen wird. Sie hätte sich selbst wohl niemand besseren für diese Rolle vorstellen können. Charakter Zitate Trivia * Clarke war in der Schule eine "Streberin". Sie zog damit unter anderem die Wut von Glass auf sich. Sie überzog mit Fragen den Unterricht und meldete sich bei jeder Frage. Sie wurde dafür auch von anderen geärgert. * Clarke fällt es lange Zeit nach Lillys Tod ein, bei einem Gespräch mit Bellamy, das sie zwar so viel Zeit mir ihr verbrachte, Sie jedoch nie nach persönlichen gefragt hat. Sie wusste nicht einmal von welcher Station sie kommt. * Clarke erfuhr von ihrem Vater als Kind von Mount Weather und das dies eine Militärbasis ist die für einen Fall wie einem Atomaren Krieg/ Anschlag gebaut wurde. * Mit ihrem Vater wollte Clarke als Kind nach Chile. * Clarke macht sich als Kind über sehr viele Dinge Gedanken. Indem sie ihren Vater unter anderem fragt ob all die Menschen die auf der Erde gestorben sind nun hier sind. Da sie sich ja quasi im "Himmel" befinden. * Ihr Vater spielt ihr oft das Lied "Heaven is a Place on Earth" vor. ** Ihr Mutter hasst dieses Lied. Unterschiede von Roman und Serie * Clarkes Eltern ** Anders als in der Serie haben sie sich in der Romanvorlage beide etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen. Wie die Mountain Man machten Clarkes Eltern Experimente an Kindern, u.a. um heraus zu finden wie Radioaktive Strahlung auf den Menschlichen Körper wirkt. ** In der Romanvorlage heißt ihre Mutter Mary, in der Serie Abigail. Ihr Vater heißt im Roman Dave und in der Serie Jake. * Auch Clarke hat sich schuldig gemacht. Als es einem der Kinder, Lilly, immer schlechter geht begeht Clarke Sterbehilfe. * In der Romanvorlage werden Bellamy und Clarke ein Paar. Eine Beziehung zwischen den Beiden ist jedoch etwas das die Produzenten der Serie für sehr möglich halten. Kategorie:The 100 (Roman)